


His Favourite Part of the Day

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hermione lets him take care of her, Ron loves his girlfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: Ron smiled from his seat on the sofa, watching and waiting patiently for the inevitable. With every tick of the clock it crept closer, slowly at first, but soon with considerable speed. Not that she ever bowed to its power before she absolutely had to, of course, but really, that was part of the fun of waiting; seeing how long she’d last, appreciating her strength once more.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	His Favourite Part of the Day

Ron smiled from his seat on the sofa, watching and waiting patiently for the inevitable.

With every tick of the clock it crept closer, slowly at first, but soon with considerable speed. Not that she ever bowed to its power before she absolutely had to, of course, but really, that was part of the fun of waiting; seeing how long she’d last, appreciating her strength once more.

Still, it wouldn’t be too long today. The meetings at the Ministry had been long and tedious, and though the journey home always gave her ample time to formulate a list of at least ten things she needed to do the moment she walked through the door, he knew the adrenaline wouldn’t carry her for long. Not judging by the way her normally perfectly set shoulders had softened, and her uncomfortable feet refused to be imprisoned in her respectable shoes any longer.

Papers shuffled. Soft murmurs carried through the air. A quill scratched. And Ron smiled, counting each soft sigh, each small stretch of her neck, her back, the little signs that she would soon no longer be able to stay focused and carry on. 

Still, she was determined. Passion burned in her eyes and adorable teeth chewed on her lips as her ankles turned almost absentmindedly, begging to be rubbed and soothed. It drove some people mad, he knew, how she resisted—how independent and stubborn she was—but that was exactly why he loved her. Her dedication, her fierce spirit, her complete devotion to her causes; he wouldn’t have her any other way.

With a final soft sigh _ ,  _ her quill hit the pile of parchment, her hair was unleashed, and footsteps, heavy and weary, tracked over. In all of three seconds, the sofa dipped, she sank down heavily beside him, and a soft groan of pleasure left her lips as her eyes slipped closed. 

“Good day?” he asked quietly, gently taking her hand in his, relishing the warmth of it.

“Mm,” Hermione murmured, pulling her eyes open again and finally turning to look at him. “We’re finally getting somewhere with the legislation reforms,” she smiled softly, sparks of determination and enthusiasm igniting under the many layers of exhaustion in her eyes. “And apparently Parkinson has managed to start organising an event to get more investors on board for the War Orphan fund, so that should be happening soon. I should really be looking at the guestlist, and telling Harry about it, but...” she sighed.

“You’ve crashed slightly.” he supplied, smiling softly as her lashes fluttered to rest on her cheeks once more. Ruefully she nodded, sighing quietly to herself.

“Well, how about I order pizza on the  _ fellytone?” _ he grinned as she side-eyed him. “My treat?”

Lips twitched, considering, clearly tempted.

“That does sound nice…” she admitted, just as he knew she would.

Quickly summoning the wonderful Muggle contraption that commanded people to bring him food, he grinned, teasing a hand into her hair and revelling in the hum of appreciation that left her lips.

“Wanna watch  _ Friends _ ?” he murmured, gently pulling her closer until she’d nestled her head on his shoulder and his insides turned fuzzy.

“Sounds perfect,” she sighed; he savoured the smile in her voice. “Thank you.”

As a slender arm wrapped itself around his stomach and squeezed slightly, the final bit of resistance left her, and Ron grinned, happily snuggling down on the sofa with the love of his life.

At last, his favourite time of the day was here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :D come and find me on Tumblr! @april-thelightfury115


End file.
